Thieves Who Steal Your Heart
by IceCReaMloVeRx
Summary: Five girls, three boys. Two are titans and one is a thief. Three girls from the group get their hearts stolen away by them. Hero or not, they're thieves who stole the girls' hearts away. Warning: OCs and OC-ness, be nice, first Teen Titans fic.


A/N: Hey there! Hm…this is my first Teen Titans fic so be nice. Now I'm working on two stories, one is a Penguins of Madagascar fic, and the other is this one! Well here goes nothing, I hope you guys like it and please review after reading to tell me what you think. Thanks and be nice (I tend to make errors with my stories at times.) Also there will be hinting of names from Final Fantasy, but there won't be any Final Fantasy in here.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, I only own the OCs.

"So this is Jump City eh?" A girl looked around as the others turned to her and nodded.

"I wonder what's so special about it…" Another sighed and a hyper one bounced around.

"Maybe they have awesome events here?" She giggled.

"Or rich men," A girl walked up following behind them and the first one rolled her eyes.

"Men are disgusting…" The last one grumbled.

"Well then, let's go check it out!" The hyper one smiled and grabbed the other girls and ran off.

"Damn it! Is this what we have to go through every single time!?"

Meanwhile at Titans Tower, Beast Boy and Cyborg were at their usual…breakfast brawl. Raven was meditating to calm down…and so far…it isn't working. Starfire was at her usual "please don't fight friends" thing and Robin felt that if the two doesn't shut up any time soon, a vein will seriously pop.

"Tofu!!"

"Meat!!"

"Tofu!!"

"Meat!!"

"Well who wants to eat your barbaric meat!?" Beast Boy shouted and started drawing a picture of Cyborg as a barbarian.

"Well who wants to eat your old man stuff tofu!?" Cyborg shot back.

"It is not old man food!!" Beat Boy clutched both sides of his head. "It's healthy and it doesn't involve animals!!"

"Well meat provides protein!" Cyborg came back and the two had another round of glaring contest.

"Please tell when I die, my spirit will haunt them…" Raven said in a blunt tone and Starfire was failing.

"Please do not fight friends!" She pleaded, but was ignored.

"Will you two…QUIT IT!?!?!" Robin practically blew up. It was so loud that Cyborg and Beat Boy flew backwards with their food, flying into their faces. They blinked and looked at each other and then nodded at their leader. "Much better…"

Suddenly the alarm blasted through the speakers and the two jumped again, grasping onto each other. Raven groaned as her meditation was interrupted and Starfire flew over to Robin as he checked the computer. The team looked at him curiously, curious about their situation.

"Red X…." Robin growled. He was in no mood to cope and deal with his mistake, but since the thief just can't stop…thieving…he had to. Besides, it was his job to stop criminals like him. "Titans, let's move out!"

"Finally, some action!" Beat Boy cheered as they raced to the garage. Cyborg and Beat Boy got into the T-Car and drove off as Starfire and Raven flew. Robin narrowed his eyes at the thought of Red X and placed his helmet on and hopped onto his R-Cycle and sped off.

Meanwhile in the city, Red X, up to his usual no good tactics was robbing a museum. He laughed as he continued to toss ancient jewels into a bag. He wondered how each would cost for his clients. He was thinking how much would a ruby cost, but sadly, his thoughts were interrupted by the teen Titans. He rolled his eyes. Great, just what he needed.

"Red X!" Robin shouted and the thief only laughed.

"Hey there Chuckles, what's up?" The thief spoke up. The only thing the Titans could hear would be the same sentence, except in a mechanical tone. Thank god for speaker in masks these days. He smirked when he saw Robin's eyes twitch at the nickname and the vegetable break out laughing at it.

"Chuckles!? That's _your_ nickname from him Robin!?" Beat Boy clutched his eyes as steam started rising out of Robin's head.

"Oh I have a nickname for everyone one of you so consider yourself to be lucky _vegetable_," He smirked as Beat Boy's jaw dropped.

"Vegetable!? Just because I'm green, doesn't mean I'm—"But Beast Boy never finished because Robin interrupted him.

"Titans GO!" Robin shouted and Beat Boy whined.

"Aw man…let me finish for once dude!" He whined and then turned himself into a rhino and charged at the thief. Red X jumped out of the way and threw a sticky X at the shift-shaper. Starfire started throwing star bolts at him and in return, Red X threw a sticky X at her, causing her to stick onto a wall. Raven used her power and began throwing cars, trash cans, and whatnot at the thief while Cyborg opened his sonic cannon and fired it at him.

"You guys are too slow," He taunted as he threw another X at the pair, only causing them to be tied up. Forgetting about Robin, Red X ran to the park, Robin following. It took the rest of the team to reach Robin after five minutes.

"Dude, my hair is still sticky!" Beat Boy whined and tugged on his own hair, only ripping a few strands off. "GAAAH!!!"

"Stop worrying over your hair idiot, no girls thinks you're hot anyways," Raven rolled her eyes and Cyborg snickered.

"Give it up X! You're outnumbered! You can't win!" Robin shouted. The thief only laughed at him.

"On the contrary birdbrain, I _always_ win," X taunted and smirked behind the mask. _This is too easy…_ he thought. He turned to find five girls, just walking as if nothing was happening. Robin caught his gaze and narrowed his eyes.

"You five, get out of here!" Robin shouted to warn them. They only turned and sighed.

"Great, another asshole to tell us what to do," The first one placed a hand on her hip and shook her head. Robin blushed and his eye twitched at the name. Asshole? He wasn't an asshole…was he?

"What do you know Chuckles? You sure have a lot of nicknames," X laughed and ignoring what the girl said, Robin charged at Red X with punched and kicks. The thief easily dodged them and threw back a few punches and kicks of his own.

"Dude! They're hot!" Beat Boy's tongue lolled as Raven slapped her forehead and rolled her eyes.

"But friend Beat Boy, the temperature is quite mild and calm today, it is not hot," Starfire tilted her head as she floated.

"He means that the girls are good looking Star," Cyborg chuckled.

"Guys! A little help here!?" Robin shouted as he was thrown against a trash can. The boy wonder sat up and groaned, rubbing the right side of his head. Staggering, he got up and only bumped into one of the girls. "S-Sorry!"

"Asagi, don't flirt," The first one teased and the girl known as Asagi scoffed and helped Robin up.

"Ashe, shut up," Asagi rolled her eyes as Ashe snickered.

"Later Chuckles, bye sweetheart," Red X waved and smirked inside the mask as he looked at Ashe. She only looked at him in return and stuck up her middle finger at him. He chuckled and pressed a button on his belt and teleported.

"Dude! You let him get away!" Cyborg flailed his arms around and Starfire squealed as she flew to the five new girls.

"Welcome dear, new friends!" She hugged then and after hearing a few cracks, the girls only yelled/screamed in pain.

"Starfire, dude, let them go! You're going to kill them!" Beat Boy shouted as Starfire quickly let and the girls winced in pain.

"Sorry about Starfire, who are you?" The boy wonder walked over and the girls stood up.

"Huh? No it's okay! I'm Yuffie!" The hyper one giggled and rubbed her side. "Gee Starfire, you've got some grip."

"I apologize," Starfire smiled.

"No problem! This is Ashe, Asagi, Karen (pronounced Ka-Ren…not Karen like the American way, it's Japanese), and Noriko!" Yuffie pointed to each girl as they waved and nodded.

"Dude, she's hot!" Beast Boy drooled at the sight of Karen, Ashe, and Asagi.

"Honey, you better keep that tongue in your mouth or I'll chop it off," Ashe warned with a smirk as Raven smirked and Cyborg broke out laughing. The green boy only gaped and kept his tongue in his mouth.

"Ash like the fire burning ash?" Cyborg asked and the girl only laughed.

"No, my name is spelled that way with an additional e, so it sounds like the ash as in the stuff burning, but when you spell it, it's with an e," Ashe corrected.

"So…what are you?" Yuffie tilted her head and looked at Starfire and then Beat Boy.

"We're the Teen Titans, we're superheroes here in Jump City," Robin smiled. "This is my team, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg. I'm the leader, Robin, it's a pleasure to meet you girls," Robin greeted and Asagi smiled.

"Nice to know," She nodded.

"Friends! Do you have a place to stay?" Starfire floated and the girls shook their heads.

"Not yet," Noriko spoke up and the alien princess squealed. The team knew where this was going to lead to.

"Then you can stay with us at the T-Tower," Robin smiled.

"The T-Tower? What the—" Karen spoke up until Cyborg turned her around so that she saw a giant tower, shaped like a T on the island. "Oh…"

"Let's go!' Beast Boy shouted as the girls got into the T-Car and beast Boy turned into a hawk and started to fly along with Raven and Starfire. The boy wonder was still thinking about his mistake until he noticed the team had already left.

"Oh thanks a lot guys! Thanks for ditching!!" Robin shouted as he hopped onto his bike, revved it up, and sped off.

Once the team made it back to their home, the newcomers looked around. It certainly had a good view of the city and they had a huge computer…TV….screen…thing. It certainly was unique, quite different from their homes. (Duh.)

"Welcome to the Titans Tower," Robin welcomed. The girls looked in awe while Noriko sighed.

"So do they have any wealthy young men here in Jump City?" Karen smiled and had a hopeful gleam in her eyes as she asked Robin. He sweatdropped and laughed a little bit. Before he could answer Asagi explained to him.

"She wants to marry into riches," Asagi rolled her eyes.

"Um well…gee Karen, I don't know that many wealthy people, but I do know that there aren't as much _young_ wealthy guys here…" Robin said slowly and Karen frowned.

"Suck it up Karen," Ashe rolled her eyes.

"Hey there dude!" Beat Boy touched Noriko's shoulder who only screamed and slapped him really hard. The boy flew all the way across the room with a giant red hand print as anime tears streamed down his cheeks. "What did I do?"

"Noriko…has a male…phobia," Yuffie laughed sheepishly as beat Boy's jaw dropped. Noriko ran to the bathroom and the group heard the sink turn on and water splashing around. Beat Boy looked at the hyper girl, confused. Obviously, he didn't know what she meant. Yuffie groaned and slapped her forehead. "She doesn't like guys close to her and touching her."

"Oh…wait, WHAT!?" Beat Boy nodded and then sniffled. Raven rolled her eyes. "You girls aren't afraid of dudes…right?" he looked hopefully at the other three and they laughed.

"Of course not!" They smiled and Beat Boy's heart soared, having his little moment as Raven popped it with a needle.

"So who was that guy with the Xs?" Ashe sat down and Robin frowned.

"A mistake I made…" He sighed and Ashe stared at him as if he grew another head. Mini theater time: Robin grew a second head and chibi Ashe is hammering it. "No! Not like that! I mean the suit…I was the original Red X to get closer to this evil madman named Slade, I was so obsessed with him that I nearly destroyed my friendship with the team so I locked the suit up…but somehow…someone managed to break in and steal the suit."

"Wow…should've added a password or something," Ashe shrugged and Robin laughed a little bit.

"Ooh! I know a GREAT password!" Yuffie smiled.

"And what is that?" Cyborg chuckled.

"The password is password?" Ashe smirked and Starfire giggled as Raven rolled her eyes.

"Yea—NO!" Yuffie huffed and crossed her arms.

"It was wasn't it?" Asagi laughed and Yuffie whined.

"Shut up! It's a good one!"

"And an obvious one too," Ashe smirked. Robin laughed as Beast Boy sighed.

"Friends, you must try my Happy Pudding!!" Starfire squealed and flew over with a bowl in her hands the girls stared at it.

….

…

What the hell? What that thing…_moving_?

The girls blinked and continued to stare at it. Beast Boy gaped as Ashe took a spoon and tried it. He looked as if she was going to puke, but swallowed it and smiled sheepishly at Starfire.

"It's…um…yum," She smiled weakly and Starfire's eyes sparkled with joy. After the other girls tried it, Ashe ran to the bathroom, shoved Noriko out and spat out the remains of the crud that Starfire made into the toilet. Robin and the others stared at the bathroom and after when Ashe walked out, she was shoved out of the way by the others and she spun around. "Uwa~…"

"Wow…I'm not surprised how you guys didn't die yet," Raven said as she floated to the window and began to meditate.

"You girls are like…super brave…" Beast Boy blinked and the girls came out looking dizzy.

"Remind me to never eat that again," Asagi mumbled quietly and Starfire came back with another alien dish…with tentacles moving around and the girls eyes widened and covered their mouths. Robin decided to save them.

"Um Starfire, they're full, they ate before they came here," Robin smiled and Starfire smiled.

"Glorious! I shall save it until they are in hunger again!" She flew back to the fridge.

"Jesus Christ…I don't know how you guys can live like that," Asagi rubbed her forehead.

"I need tea…" Noriko sighed.

Suddenly the alarm went off and Robin glared at the computer. Obviously Red X didn't know when to give up. The leader looked at the girls and then his team. He smiled a bit weakly to the girls who only blinked at him. He didn't know what to do other than let the girls come with them.

"It's Red X…Titans, move out!" He ordered and they headed out once more. The girls blinked. "Meaning you come with us too."

"Oh…" They said in unison as they followed.

Out in Jump City, Red X was up to no good again. He was stealing diamonds and he was about to grab the biggest one until Robin's bird-a-rang knocked it out of his hands. The thief turned towards the thrower and chuckled.

"Well hey there Chuckles, back for more?" He chuckled and Robin glared.

"Titans, Go!" Robin shouted as the titans charged at Red X. Firing at him with everything they've got. Ashe and the other girls just watched from far off. From the looks of it, the titans were losing and the mysterious thief teleported until he was behind Ashe. The girls blinked and their eyes widened as Ashe raised an eyebrow at them.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked, obviously confused.

"Hey there sweetheart."


End file.
